drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Killerface45/Romance of the Three Wikis: Chapter Three: Family
On a day of relaxation and forgetfulness, there are four people, four people who will shape history as we know it. There is a small village. The houses aren't for the poor, nor are they for the rich. They are well kept, but not overally flashy. There is a small field of grass in the middle of this village. Where the Sun family reside are currently at. "You got this dad! Woo!" yelled out Sun Grinch Sun Grinch was a man of charisma. Handsome and humble, he always had a smile on his face. He always helped out others before his own ambitions. He was a quick learner, making him a friend of many, and the enemy of few "Yeah! Come on!" yelled out Sun Icey Sun Icey was a man of passion. An attractive man, he frequently had many lovers. But none of them satisfied him. Even though he almost never fought, he was a master blacksmith. "Get him dad!" yelled Sun Loyg Sun Loyg was a man of adventure. He was always taking risks, and had virtually no fear. Carefree and loving, he always made friends. He has a unscaleable amount of luck, he cheated death many times. "I won't let up that easy!" yelled Sun Steeler as he pushed the tiger away Sun Steeler was a man of skill. His fighting abilities were near flawless, his charisma was almost unmatched, and his leadership was beyond human. A "jack-of-all-stats", he always knew the best way to handle a situation. A loving father, and a wonderful friend. He appeared to have no faults. The tiger leaped at Sun Steeler and managed to cut his cheek. Sun Steeler ignored the pain, and tackled the tiger. The tiger crushed his arm in between his teeth. In a flash of fury, Sun Steeler snapped the tiger's neck, killing it. Sun Steeler got up, and brushed his off the dirt and dust off of his clothes. "He was fierce, managed to get me pretty good" "Dad, I think you need help with that arm" said Sun Icey Sun Steeler looked at his arm, and saw the massive bite mark into it. He blinked twice, then snapped out of his trace. "It's nothing, a couple of wraps, and it will be fine" "Hey, we should get some food!" said Sun Grinch "Good idea!" yelled out Sun Loyg The Sun family went to a local restaurant, and ate dinner. When they walked out, the sun was setting, and most of the people had smothered their candle flames. As they walked home, a heard a bird call. They looked to where the sound came from, and saw a raven swoop down towards them. "It seems to be carrying something" said Sun Grinch The raven landed on Sun Steeler's arm. He took out the letter that was attached to the raven, and sent it off. The letter read Sun Steeler Zhang Mavin has set up camp at Uncreative Wiki for a final stand. You must be here by sundown tomorrow. He Phinneas Sun Steeler threw away the letter and got onto his horse. "Grinch, go get Huang Shoop, and meet us at Uncreative Wiki" "Right!" "Icey, Loyg, you come with me." Sun Steeler whipped his horse, as did Sun Icey and Sun Loyg. As they made their way to Uncreative Wiki. Category:Blog posts Category:Romance of the Three Wikis